Heartless
Heartless are a type of being from the game Kingdom Hearts created by Tetsuya Nomura. Heartless are manifest Darkness, taking physical form around a corrupted Heart. They appear in three possible forms, Pureblood, Emblem, and Human-Form, though the latter is very uncommon. History Ansem the Wise and the Door to Darkness Dabbling in Darkness The Fall of Radiant Garden Spreading and the League of Villains The Keyblade Master Kingdom Hearts Nature Heartless are created when a Heart is fully consumed by Darkness. This may happen due to a person's (or other living thing's) close proximity to Darkness for too long a time, them using Darkness or corrupting their Heart through other sins, or by having their Heart "stolen" by other Heartless. Despite their name, Heartless are very little other than a Heart. They are the Darkness in people's hearts taking physical form around the Heart after it has been consumed. All Heartless seek out other Hearts that they can consume with their Darkness to increase their number. They always seek out the Hearts of worlds to consume, and are always looking for a way to the Heart of All Worlds. They instinctively fear the Keyblade, though if its Master holds power over Darkness, they will still obey him or her. They are inherently weaker than their Nobody counterparts, and will often obey commands from human-form Nobodies. Heartless can appear in different forms, based on their creation. Pureblood Heartless The first Heartless. These Heartless can only be created when a person is consumed by Darkness or has their Heart stolen by another Pureblood Heartless. They are most often created after a person's world has had its Heart stolen, causing all the inhabitants to either become Heartless or drift off through Corridors of Darkness. Pureblood Heartless are generally black in color, though some have dark blue or dark purple markings on their body. They can use Darkness to their advantage more than other types of Heartless, and when they are destroyed, they simply puff out into dark smoke. They have the least physical presence, though some of them are among the strongest types of Heartless. Emblem Heartless Emblem Heartless are Heartless first created by the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise during their expiriments on Darkness and the Heart. When they discovered that a Heart consumed with Darkness made a new creature, they attempted to recreate it, and so they did. They began manufacturing these creatures of Darkness of all sorts of shapes and varieties. Upon each, they put the emblem of Xehanort, their leader, giving them their name. These Heartless had a range of special abilities, wore strange and colorful uniforms, and seemed to be able to work together and under leadership better than Pureblood Heartless did. They are created when a person's Heart is stolen by another Emblem Heartless of the same variety, and are somewhat based on the attributes of the person they were prior to having their Heart taken. Human-Form Heartless Human-form Heartless are exceedingly rare. They exist only when a person with a particularly powerful Heart and a large amount of Darkness in their Heart willingly succumbs to Darkness and purposely becomes a Heartless. There is an exception when a person creates an exceptionally powerful Pureblood Heartless, they can contort the Darkness of their bodies to appear human in shape. However, these are not truly Human-form Heartless. The Realm of Darkness and the End of the World Heartless thrive where Darkness is abundant. They feed on Darkness and attempt to spread it through the Light. As such, the Realm of Darkness is an immense stronghold of Heartless. Consumption Command Level Heartless Some Heartless act as commanders to others. These are the Command-Level Heartless, also called Boss-Level Heartless. They are generally larger and more powerful, with many special abilities. They are designated on the lists by bold names, and they are set at the bottom of their respective categories.Category:Heartless Category:Existence